


i know i helped you break through

by brokeipokei



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consoling, Crush, F/F, Fright zone, Lesbian, Lesbians, Longing, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pre-Canon, Shera - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, confident Adora, frightzone, nervous catra, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeipokei/pseuds/brokeipokei
Summary: Adora gives Catra a compliment, but Catra isn’t very good at taking them.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	i know i helped you break through

**Author's Note:**

> title is from man of the year by juice wrld
> 
> little sfw fic i came up with bc im scared to write anything dirty
> 
> anywaysssss yeah catradora still has control of my life
> 
> enjoyyy <3

“Sometimes I come out here and just think. I think about what life would be like outside of the fright zone.” Catra looks over at Adora, who looks like she is lost, and zoned out. “Adora,” Catra waves her hand in front of Adora’s face to get her attention, “Were you even listening?” Adora smiles, “Of course I was, I was just looking at your eyes too.” Catra looked away, “My eyes? Shadow Weaver always said it wasn’t normal but never thought you- you of all people! I thought you had the decency-'' Adora grabs Catra’s chin, “Catra. Look at me.” Catra reluctantly looks back at her best friend, “You want to bully me like everyone else does?” 

“Nononono of course not,” Adora brushes one of Catra’s stray hairs behind her mask, “I think your eyes are beautiful, Catra.”

Catra’s eyes widen, and her face flushes. Everything inside her is telling her to run, to get away from this. But something is keeping her with Adora, because she wants her so bad. Catra wholeheartedly believes Adora only sees her as a friend and nothing more, but any close time with her childhood crush and best friend is time well spent. 

Adora switches between looking at her best friend’s eyes and her lips, desperately trying to signal them to kiss her. However, Catra didn’t seem to get the memo, so Adora took the job into her own hands. 

The blonde grabs the feline’s neck, and leans it to kiss her. It’s just a small peck, but both lovers know that it will change everything.


End file.
